


Freedom for Anders

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Anders asks the Warden Commander to help him retrieve his phylactery.





	Freedom for Anders

When Amell heard Anders request about his phylactery she could not refuse. She knew she might as well be stepping on the Chantry’s toes, bus at the moment she didn’t particularly cared, she had a virtually impenetrable diplomatic immunity, as Grey Warden and as Arlessa. Heck if she wanted to be petty she could even use her position as Mistress. If she knew where her own phylactery was she would go and destroy it in an instant. However, hers was probably in the White Spire, or somewhere in Orlais, she never thought to ask about what happened to the phylacteries of the mages who became Grey Wardens. She adjusted her sword and staff.

“Allright anders, where is this cache?”

“It should be here in Amaranthine, near to the main south entrance, you are actually going to help me with this?”

“Yes I am, I mean I was recruited into the Grey Wardens for helping my friend to do the exact same thing, maybe if I do it again I will get a promotion”

Nathaniel pressed the bridge of his nose. Amell feels somehow bad for him, at this rate he was going to start graying soon and it would have nothing to do with the taint.

Oghren gave a deep gulp to prefered liquor. “That’s the boss for you kid, ready to break the rules or necks for the nug humpers that follow her around”

“Hey!” called Nathaniel offended

“Didn’t we fought an army of undead and demons for that bow you are carrying, Howe?” replied the dwarf offhandedly

“I... alright, just let’s get over with this, but let me tell you this smells like a trap”

“Possibly” commented Amell. It did sounded  _ too  _ easy.

The building was an abandoned werehouse, and in accordance to the elf’s instruction was right next to the southern entrance of the city just in the side of the Market district. Her hand hesitated before touching the door.

“Be ready” she instructed her companions, the three males nodded, weapons in hand ready for a possibly ambush. She pushed the door only to find….an empty room.

“No guards?” asked Anders surprised “Maybe they don’t want to bring attention to the cache, could we be that lucky?”

“Maybe we were, but now that you said it, you just cursed it”

“Don’t be a pessimist my sweet and fierce...A…” she rose one eyebrow “Warden Commander”

Amell nodded slightly, they we in a mission, titles could go out the window once they were sure nobody was listening. Last she needed was rumors on how her troops didn’t respected her, specially if the conspiracy was as alive as she suspected it was. They inspected the room, found staves,  caps and lyrium, but no phylacteries.

“Let’s move to the next room” said amell gesturing toward the back of the structure. And just like she had suspected five Templars were there awaiting. Leaded by the same Knight Captain that wanted to take Anders before his conscription.

“Told you” said Nathaniel in a low voice

“And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn’t take the bait”

“Ah yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you” said Anders with a humor voice, but amell was not a fool, she could hear the apprehension behind his relaxed tone. Ser Rylock and anders apparently had history.

“You made a poor choice with this one. Anders will never summit, not to us and not to you”

“He has made an excellent Grey Warden so far” replied Amell, mustering every skill of cohersion she knew. This Templar was determined to drag anders back to the Circle, and that was something she would not allow. The Grey Wardens of Amaranthine were  _ hers  _ , the Arling was  _ hers.  _ The two years she had been outside the circle had taught her a dangerous lesson, she even as a mage didn’t had to listen to the Templars, they were as human and as flawed as the ‘wicked’ mages they swore to guard. If this Knight Captain didn’t tread carefully she was willing to pull enough stings to weaken the order as a whole, at least in Ferelden, she doubted alistair would object much.

“ ‘So far’, yes” said Ser Rylock looking at her as one would do while assessing an opponent. Amell stance opened just a bit, but enough to have balance should she need to draw her sword and shield. “I’ll make sure that this murderer is never a bother to anyone again”

“What? No, you can’ arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription!” cried Anders with urgency giving Amell a panicked look. Before Amell could absolutely clarify that yes, the King had allowed it, she as Commander of the Grey retained the right of conscription. Ser Rylock continued.

“The Chantry’s Authority superseded the crown in this matter. You cannot hide in the Grey Warden’s ranks” 

Amell could almost hear her ideas boiling. This   _ templar  _ just undermined Alistair’s authority, her authority and the Grey Warden’s authority. She felt insulted to the bone. Oghren and Nathaniel felt the immediate change in the atmosphere and slowly drew their weapon, ready to defend both the Warden Commander and Anders, who at the moment didn’t looked like to cooky mage he usually was.

“No, he stays with us” she said , her lips pursed and her tone harsh. Oghren swallowed, Amell was not a woman who lost her temper easily, he remembered the time she broke his nose after a lewd comment, three times she had told him to stop. He had ignored her as he always did when people called him out, but on the fourth occasion he said something suggestive to Morrigan, Amell had stopped dead in her tracks turned around and punched him directly on the nose, gauntlet and all. He felt as if bronto had crushed his face, when he recovered his vision the mage had been on top of him, one foot firmly on his chest piece and a sword right next to his neck. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were glaring. ‘ _ Do it one more time Oghren and I swear I will decapitate you right where you stand, Blight or no Blight’  _ . Heck during his time in the Fereldan army seasoned men of war shuddered when remembering the battle of Denerim.

“Hardly surprising coming from another Mage” said Rylock condescendingly  “I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you naught. Now you come with us.”

“He will not!” said Amell unsheathing her runned sword, the electricity cracked violently in the air as Oghren Nathaniel and Anders dispatched of the other four templars. With the exception of Rylock they went down quickly and easily. 

Rylock was trying to apply pressure to a wound on her side. Amell was no healer, but she knew the templar would not last long.

“You paid your zealousness and arrogance with your life, Rylock, reflect on that in your last minutes.” The templa spat at her feet, glaring the entire time. “Suit yourself” she said ignoring the dying woman “Let’s see what’s on the other room with, enough luck and your phylactery  _ is  _ here, Anders”

“Yes Warden Commander” said Anders in a serious voice, giving the templar a pitying look.

They found some equipment, by the time they were back, Ser Rylock was already dead. Amell gave a deep breath and kneeled to close the angry eyes of the templar. Her party looked at her confused.

“Don’t expect me to do this for every bandit, darkspawn, or feral wolf”

“Of course not Commander” said Nathaniel with a quiet voice.

“Good, now let’s tell the city guard so they can move the bodies before flies begin to eat their eyes”

The four wardens left the warehouse in silence and began the long walk to Vigil’s keep after getting some provisions in the market. Just as they left the city main gates Amell approached Anders. 

“Hey”

“Hey” he replied pretending lightness

“”I…” she gave a deep breath “I was Irving’s apprentice back in Kinloch, my experiences with Templars weren’t very bad, but I know you had a different experience, if you want to talk even if it is to complain about the horrible food we got every Wednesday or Ser Carroll’s utterly lack of brain mass, well, I am here…”

“Thank you Commander, I appreciate the sentiment, you won’t see me crying for Rylock’s death she wasn’t nice, but many times I wandered what could have been her life if she hadn’t dedicated ti to hate me”

“You have a nice spirit, Andres, don’t lose it”

“I’ll try Commander”

It was a very quiet walk. Once they came back to the Keep , Amell went straight to her room.

Alone in the middle of the night she finally began a letter

_ “Dear Alistair…”  _ she scratched that

_ “Your Majesty”  _ she scratched it again

_ “Tair”  _ no….

_ “My love….”  _ no no no

She took all the balls of paper and threw it into the flames. No, when she saw him in person she was going to talk long and slow about the Templar situation and jurisdiction in Amaranthine. She will not allow more ambushes, nor meddling Templars not while she ruled.

It was a promise.


End file.
